


The Truth Will Set You Free

by goodemethyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemethyd/pseuds/goodemethyd
Summary: 5 times Gigi lied and one time she told the truth
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The Truth Will Set You Free

**1**

Gigi was doodling in her notebook while the teacher was talking about Romeo and Juliet, trying to pay attention, but not doing a great job. She started thinking about what it would be like to be in that kind of relationship. She knew they were crazy and they ended up dead, so not really the best relationship ever. But she still wanted to know what it felt like for someone to love her like that. She already knew what it felt like to love someone like that, but she couldn’t tell anyone, especially not that person. She knew that person would never feel the same about her.

She must have been spacing out more than she thought she was because the next thing she knew Crystal was tapping her on the shoulder. Apparently the teacher had asked her a question and she had literally no idea what it was. She sputtered out some answer that was completely wrong on all levels and was only slightly embarrassed when the rest of the class laughed.

“You were hardcore on another planet there, Gigi. What were you thinking about?” Crystal asked once the teacher had moved on.

“Oh, just thinking about all the homework we’re gonna have tonight,” Gigi made up an excuse. She couldn’t tell Crystal the truth, because she’s the one Gigi was actually thinking about. Crystal was her best friend and Gigi couldn’t risk ruining it by telling her how she actually felt. Plus, Crystal didn’t even like girls as far as Gigi knew. And they told each other everything. Well, almost everything, in Gigi’s case. So it was hopeless.

**2**

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Crystal yelled out the window when Gigi walked out of her house towards Crystal’s car.

“You’re the loser!” Gigi yelled back, laughing as she got into the passenger’s seat. 

They argued about who was the biggest loser the whole way to the mall.

They walked around, going into a couple different stores. Gigi bought some sunglasses and Crystal got about ten more necklaces to add to her extensive collection. They were on their way out when they passed a window display with a pink dress that caught Crystal’s eye.

“Isn’t that so cute?” she asked Gigi, pointing it out.

“You should go try it on,” Gigi encouraged.

“No way. That would not look good on me. Maybe you because you’re so skinny.”

“It would look so good on you!” Gigi protested. “Come on. You’re trying it on.” Gigi led her by the hand inside the store, finding it on the rack and practically shoving Crystal into the fitting room.

Gigi sat outside, waiting for Crystal to show her.

“How does it look?” Crystal asked, looking self-conscious as she came out in the tight pink dress. 

“It looks so good!” Gigi said, when really she wanted to say that Crystal was the one that made the dress look good. It hugged her curves in just the right way and Gigi didn’t think she'd seen anyone ever look hotter. She really needed to get herself under control before she said or did something she regretted. “You have to get it!”

“You think?” Crystal asked, turning around and looking at herself in the mirror.

“Absolutely.” And if Gigi got to see her wear it again, it would just be an added bonus.

**3**

Gigi was back in the passenger seat as Crystal drove them to dinner. Of course One Direction was blasting as usual, and Crystal was singing along at the top of her lungs like no one was listening and dancing along like no one was watching, because she loved them and basically worshiped them. 

Gigi couldn’t take her eyes off her.

“Why aren’t you singing?” Crystal started whining as the next song came on and Gigi just kept staring at Crystal.

“Because this song sucks,” Gigi said, purposefully trying to rile Crystal up, because she obviously couldn’t tell her the truth. That she was too distracted by Crystal to even hear what song was playing. 

Of course it worked and Crystal went on a rant about how One Direction was the best band ever and that song was so good and she had legit points about why, like she’d rehearsed it or at least thought about it before. Honestly it wouldn’t surprise Gigi if she had. Gigi just stared at her and smiled because Crystal looked so gorgeous when she was passionate about something. 

**4**

It had been awhile since they’d had a sleepover, but Gigi was excited to go to Crystal’s house for the weekend to watch a whole bunch of cheesy movies while pigging out on pizza and popcorn in their pjs.

But then the third movie they watched hit a little too close for home for Gigi. Childhood best friends ended up falling in love with each other and lived happily ever after. Objectively, it was a good movie but Gigi couldn’t help but think about how unrealistic it was. Everyone always ended up happily ever after and she knew that real life wasn’t like that. If it were, she would be able to tell Crystal how she really felt about her and they would be together, sitting and cuddling while they were watching the movie instead of on opposite ends of the couch. They would be the childhood best friends who ended up happily ever after. But Gigi knew that would never happen.

“Earth to Gigi! I said your name like five times! What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Gigi blushed in spite of herself. She knew that was just the way Crystal was. She knew that she didn’t actually think she was pretty, or at least not in the way Gigi wanted her to. She knew Crystal didn’t actually like her like that. 

But since Gigi seemed to be a glutton for punishment lately, she couldn’t help but imagine what would happen if Crystal did. How they could be like the characters in the movie they were watching. She knew she had to think of something to say to Crystal fast before she risked blurting out her true feelings.

“Just thinking about how dumb this movie is,” Gigi decided on.

“You take that back right now! This is a cinematic masterpiece!” Crystal objected and as they got into an argument about the plot of the movie, Gigi relaxed just slightly knowing that her secret was still safe.

Maybe someday she would be able to answer that question truthfully, but today was not that day.

**5**

“We should go to prom together,” Crystal declared at lunch after the prom theme had just been announced.

“Yeah?” Gigi asked, wondering why Crystal was asking her. Could Crystal somehow feel the same way that Gigi did?

“Yeah! I’d rather have fun with my best friend than try to find some date that I don’t care about.”

Oh. As friends. Of course. Gigi didn’t know why she would ever think it could be something else. She must have been quiet for too long because Crystal spoke again.

“So, what do you think?” Crystal’s smile warmed Gigi’s heart and she couldn’t say no even if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to. She just wanted it to be more than friends.

“Sounds great,” she agreed even though she knew it would be torture to be on a date with Crystal without it actually being a date. Just friends. Just like they would always be. 

**+1**

Crystal picked Gigi up on prom night, and Gigi almost couldn’t believe how amazing Crystal looked. She always looked amazing, but seeing her all dressed up in her prom dress with her hair and makeup looking flawless, Crystal took her breath away.

“Wow, you look beautiful,” Gigi blurted out as soon as Crystal walked in the door.

The smile that lit up Crystal’s face somehow made her look even more gorgeous, even though Gigi didn’t think it was possible. “Thanks. You look great too Gigi. I’m so glad we’re going together.”

“Me too.”

Prom was way more fun than Gigi expected it to be. She had such a great time dancing with Crystal that she couldn’t be too upset that it wasn’t a proper date, that they were together as just friends. At least she got to be there with Crystal at all. Mostly they danced in a big group with some of their other friends, but towards the end of the night they danced together to a slow song, just the two of them, with their arms wrapped around each other.

Gigi tried to avoid looking too closely at Crystal while they were dancing because she knew that her face would give away how she felt tonight. With the way Crystal looked, the way the music and lights were setting a romantic mood, and just the fact that they were slow dancing together at prom, Gigi was having a really hard time keeping her feelings in check. She was going crazy.

She was so busy trying to make sure she was keeping it just friends, so caught up in her own head, that she didn’t realize what was happening until Crystal’s lips were on hers. Then it was like her brain started short-circuiting. Crystal was kissing her! Gigi couldn’t believe it! She never in a million years thought Crystal would ever like her like that. Hell, she never thought Crystal liked girls. Her head was absolutely spinning!

“Was that okay?” Crystal asked quietly as she pulled back, shy around Gigi for once. Gigi could still feel the lingering kiss, felt like her lips were on fire. She had no chance at forming a coherent sentence in that moment. So she just nodded, or at least she tried to. Her eyes were probably glazed over because she still couldn’t actually believe that just happened!

“Gigi,” Crystal said softly. “Are you with me? What are you thinking about?”

Gigi finally found her voice, was finally able to tell the truth, completely.

“I’m thinking about how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she admitted. “I’m thinking about how much I like you. I like you _so_ much, Crystal.” Embarrassingly, Gigi felt like she was close to tears, all the feelings that had been building up inside of her finally being released. “I didn’t think you liked me like that. I didn’t even think you liked girls.”

“I like one girl,” Crystal replied, pulling Gigi closer to her, blinding smile back on her face.

“Really?”

“Really.” Crystal kissed her again and this time Gigi kissed back fiercely. She never thought this would happen, and she still kind of couldn’t believe it, but she wasn’t about to waste this moment that she had dreamed about for so long.

As the music played around them and their friends and classmates danced and had fun, Gigi and Crystal were in their own little world, and Gigi had never been happier.


End file.
